Redemption
by MusicalCatharsis
Summary: [Part One]I was never supposed to be a witch. I was never supposed to be best friends with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. I was never supposed to kill my parents. I was never supposed to fall in love with Draco Malfoy. I was never supposed to be a Death Ea


"Everything used to seem so easy. I would always be by their sides. I thought that that was my purpose in life. Until that day, I hated myself that day. I think deep down, I still hate myself for the choices I made in my life. I used to have a plan, if you would ask me what I would do with my life, I would give you an answer until the day of my death. But that day, that day everything went wrong, and in one sentence, I wiped out my future. On trial? No I was never supposed to be on trial. I was never supposed to be a witch. I was never supposed to be best friends with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. I was never supposed to kill my parents. I was never supposed to fall in love with Draco Malfoy. I was never supposed to be a Death Eater.

"But that is what I am, I am not going to deny it, I am going to explain to you…why I am what I am. I have no doubt in my mind that a cell in Azkaban has my name waiting for it that is something else that was not supposed to happen. You may chuckle softly because I only have one thing to say. Don't regret anything because at one point in your life you wanted it. Well I guess that I will start with the day that I received my letter. I was ecstatic. It was July, I believe, yes July. I was sitting on my porch watching the other children play, they never liked me. It was hot and I was sweating. In all my time of sitting on that porch I never noticed anything abnormal…until that day. An owl, black…like my soul…swooped down and dropped the letter into my lap.

"I was eleven and naïve, so I opened it. I don't regret it because at the time I wanted it. I opened the letter that helped seal my fate. I was pronounced a witch. Jumping to my feet I ran down the steps and pull one of the little girls pig tails and then laughed in their face. Not once, did I realize that they would think me to be abnormal. For once I was going to a place where I fit in. I was wrong. If I felt like an outcast in the Muggle world, then in the Wizarding World I was three times that. Never have I felt hatred seep from so many people. I was a Muggle born…and there were, are people who hate people like me. I sided with those people. I do not regret it.

"My seven years at Hogwarts flew by. I had friends, excelled in my classes, and fell in love. Harry and Ron were like the brothers that I never had. I fought beside them diligently until that one day when we had that row. Their words stung my heart, but what could I expect from a Pureblood family. Ronald Weasley, my love, boyfriend, and best friend, called me a Mudblood. I guess that is when you could say that I truly lost it. I snapped. Never have I run as fast as I did from that house. I had to run because I would have been in this chair a whole lot sooner if I had not.

"I was on my own, I had graduated, and my family was in hiding. I found it funny that I was their Secret Keeper, because in the end I killed them. My mother begged to go first, so I killed my dad first. I was so far gone by that point. I never mourned for their death, it just was…like me. I'm sliding off topic here aren't I? Well, you see after I ran from the house I walked into a raid by the Death Eaters. I was without my wand, crying, and vulnerable. Easily…with so much ease, they caught me. Their hands seeped with evil, and it felt good, not right…but good. What you have to realize is that I had always lived my life for others…so when they promised me the world if I stayed with them, I stayed. It's just that simple.

"Maybe I should have returned to my boyfriend, my best friend, my life, but I didn't and I do not regret it. This is my life now. These chains, the accusing stares, the heart stopping glares, and they mean nothing to me because I do not feel guilty for what I did in my life. The initiation that was the worst and it was the best. I was tested. I was tortured, beat, raped, and then treated wonderfully, and all that time, I kept a solid face, and then it was time for the Mark. The Dark Lord pressed the tip of his wand into my left forearm and muttered an old spell in Latin. He spoke them so soft that I could not hear them…almost. Canes. Do you know that that means Dogs in Latin? That's what we were to him, dogs. But we all stayed, and not once did a nightmare plague my dreams.

"It felt like a flame shot up through my arm and then traveled into my body. I was on fire, literally, and there was no water to douse it. My arm swelled to the point of no return and I noticed the bleeding. Nobody called me a Mudblood that day, no that day I was just like them. For the first time in my life I was accepted. We were like a cult, but it was a family. We looked out for our own, except when our life was on the line, at that point it was each man for himself. I always looked out for my partner though, because he was my lover as well, and let me tell you…those night when I would scream out his name. They were better than the times when Ron would fumble with the straps of my bra. Draco Malfoy made love to me, with me, and for me. While Ron was like a automaton, his moves precalculated. Draco made my toes numb. It was the beginning of a relationship. I guess you could say that I hate him because I love him. Ironic isn't it. Diehard Pureblood fucks Filthy Mudblood. We find it hilarious…but then again we're still evil.

"We fought a lot in the beginning. Punishments would follow because we would often fight on a raid. I wouldn't say that I was badgered into joining the Dark Lord, no I did that on my own accord. But I was forced to stay, because you see, for me, there was no leaving. I finally had a **_Family. _**That's all I ever wanted. They were my family. I should hate Harry because he killed what was the closest thing to my dad. But I don't because now…I am free. But I will not return to the old Hermione Granger. No way, she is gone now, now I am Hermione Malfoy.

"My first kill you ask? That one I will always remember. Justin Finch Fletchley. Did you know that he was one of us as well? Yeah, he was. It was good to kill him. Not right but good. He begged me to spare his life, but he had bad mouthed the Dark Lord. Nobody bad mouths the Dark Lord. Not even the Dark Lord himself. It was quick and painless on both of our parts, but the surge of energy that passed through my body, that was addicting. That is why I stayed. All I had to do was kill to get a high. I loved that feeling. That night with Draco was wonderful. He fucked me four ways until Sunday, and I came each time. Can any of you do that?

"Now you ask me to sit here and tell you of my first meeting. The one where I was moved up a rank? Yes that one. Yes I am smirking…have a problem with it? It was a wonderful meeting. I was sat near Voldemort, it was cold…oh so cold near him, but I loved the cold. I was congratulated for killing the traitorous bastard Finch Fletchley. And then the time came... He twisted my wrist in his hand and with his wand pressed it deep into one of my veins. I saw the black liquid seep through the wand tip and into my veins. It was my first dose, true dose, of evil…and I loved it.

"The next day, we had it off, it was Christmas, the Dark Lord loved to get presents. And so did I. Draco and I spent the entire day in bed, it was then that he proposed to me. His thick member was still pumping into me and I was moaning. I still remember every sound, taste, smell, of that day. As he spilled his seed into me he moaned out the words and immediately I said yes. Maybe it was the hormones, but we both needed to be married and soon. The Dark Lord hates single people. Even the Dark Lord was not single. No way…was he wanking it off with Minerva McGonagall. She loves that forbidden stuff as well.

"Fine don't believe me. What ever. Anyway, after that night we were never apart, but I had to be taken out of a serious battle because I was pregnant. I was not happy about that, but it was a great vacation. The baby has my blood, has Draco's blood. That baby is evil. Maybe, we will raise him to be evil, but I still remember the way I used to be. I think that we will raise him to follow in Harry's footsteps. Harry Potter was a good man.

"I guess we get to the point of the story know where I have to tell you of how I was put under the Imperius curse by Voldemort. Yes I say his name now, because in the end, he was not family to me. In fact he split up my family. He took my first child and killed her right in front of my eyes. I did not cry in front of him, but instead waited until I was sleeping near Draco. He held me and I cried. The top of my head was wet so I knew that he was crying too, but in the daytime, we had to be silent with out grieving. It was about that time, as we lay in his bed, in the Malfoy Manor, when we realized that we were on the wrong side. Voldemort was slowly getting weaker by the day, becoming careless…it was only a matter of time.

"The next day that we had off was the next Christmas. Yes an entire year later. That's when Draco and I, left Malfoy Manor and went to Grimuald Place. There we had a meeting with Minerva and the others. They used us as well, but at the same time I was torn, Voldemort was still seeping the liquid evil into my veins, and the Order was using me for information. The plan…yeah the plan. I needed to get pregnant and fast, Draco and I set right to work, but that was not the problem. This time the baby had to be a boy. Thank Merlin that he was because if he was not then we would have had to wait another year. I never wanted to give my baby to Voldemort, I figured that the baby was my one shot at redemption, but I had to give him to the Dark Lord, and at that time…when he was passing his powers to Draco Jr. Harry attacked.

"I stood off to the sidelines, being bypassed by everyone. None of them knew that I was a double agent; it was more like they wanted to save their skins. Then it happened. The room erupted into black. I couldn't see and my body was burning again. My arm was on fire and I was suddenly aware of my thick blood running through my tiny veins. The bastard, as a punishment before his death, turned my blood to mud. I find it funny now, as does Draco. By the way how is he?

"Anyway, that was the final battle. Harry had won, but nobody ever doubted him, not even Voldemort himself. And then your lot came, and I had to run because I had the fucking Dark Mark on my arm. I cursed myself then as I grabbed Draco and Draco Jr. and we ran. Never did we live on the streets, because Malfoy's never life on the streets. No, we ran to Italy, where most of my family resided. They had no clue what I was or what Draco was. They thought that our tattoos were cute because they matched. We laughed at it for a while.

"Then you lot found us. We were in the middle of changing our names and becoming Citizens of Italy. I wanted to kill each and every one of you but that is just the evil in my veins talking. And then I was thrown in Azkaban. I haven't seen my husband or my child in three months. They are around here I am sure, but what I must say is that I do not regret the choices I made in my life, because it will ultimately lead me to something better." Hermione Malfoy, twenty three year old mother, wife, Death Eater, and liar hung her head in semi shame. The Minister of Magic cleared his throat and she looked up at him.

"You will return to Azkaban and wait for someone to get you tomorrow. We still have many witnesses to interview. Thank you for…participating with your story." Hermione stood and was escorted out of the room by Harry and Ron. They looked at her with a sorrow in their eyes. She looked back at them, glaring at Ron.

"I don't blame any of you, but there is so much more that I have to tell. You haven't heard everything. I still love you guys. Please forgive me for what you are going to hear tomorrow. I know more that I should." The boys stared at her and shook their heads. Where did she go wrong?

"Hermione, in your old age, where did you see yourself?" Ron asked as he moved to lock her cell.

"I saw the three of us, with our spouses, and our children at Hogwarts. It was childish because my husband and the two of you will never see eye to eye. You all hate each other."


End file.
